Mr Hide and Seek?
by Pantoneblue
Summary: Winwin, dan seribu satu taktiknya untuk bersembunyi dari Yuta. Yuwin, Yuta x Winwin. Slight! Markbam, Jaewoo, Vkook. Full of crackheads, full of gajeness.


.

.

.

Namaku Dong Sicheng, silahkan panggil Winwin saja jika menurutmu sulit.

Aku selalu memakai nama Winwin saat orang-orang mulai kesulitan mengeja namaku. Dong Winwin, begitulah saat mereka memanggilku. Mungkin terdengar seperti nama anak kecil? Ataupun nama anak perempuan? Entahlah, aku cukup nyaman mendengarnya. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang gemas dengan itu, dan aku cukup jujur untuk tidak malu dan mulai menggaruk kepala dengan telunjuk. Ternyata, aku masih dianggap lucu dimata masyarakat, Hehe

Aku baru saja masuk SMA satu semester yang lalu, dan hidupku di sekolah ini cukup bagus.

Orang-orang ramah.

Taman sekolah yang segar.

Kantin yang bagus.

Dan kelas yang sejuk untuk tidur.

Semua disini sangatlah menyenangkan. Mengingat ini adalah hari-hariku sebagai _freshmen_ yang tidak boleh kulewatkan dan tidak akan kubiarkan ada satu kesalahanpun yang membuat namaku tercoreng disini. Sebisa mungkin aku bersikap baik dan menuruti semua peraturan yang ada.

Aku selalu datang tepat waktu dan memakai atribut lengkap. Aku tidak pernah membantah guru dan selalu mengumpulkan tugas sebelum _deadline_. Pantang pulang jika belum piket, walaupun hanya aku dan bayanganku yang berada di kelas. Jungwoo dan Jungkook, teman-temanku yang biasa kupanggil tujung—singkatan dari _twoJungs_, serta si _girly_ _bitch_ Bambam yang berwajah lawak. Mereka sangat menyayangiku dan berusaha melindungiku. Kami memproklamasikan diri sebagai Empat Sekawan Bohai paling dahsyat di seantero Korea saat seminggu setelah berkenalan. Dan kurasa, aku mulai nyaman dengan otak _kopyor_ mereka.

Kehidupanku di rumah juga tidak jauh berbeda. Memiliki kakak perempuan yang sangat baik dan cantik walaupun kedua orang tuaku hilang entah kemana. Jajaran tetangga yang sopan dan suka memberikanku jajanan rutin setiap kali mereka membuat sesuatu. Khususnya untuk Sooman _haraboji_ yang pernah membantuku membetulkan plafon bocor dan istrinya yang memberikanku sekantung kue kenari. Ah, aku sangat bersyukur hingga bernafaspun rasanya seperti mencium aroma surga.

Percayalah, hidupku sungguh se-_klise_ itu—sebelum aku dipertemukan dengan lelaki bermuka tembok dan bertempramen tinggi yang siap meledak sewaktu-waktu saat aku berada di sekitarnya.

Tidak! Jangan berfikiran aku sedang _dibully_! Semua yang ia lakukan murni karena kesalahanku sendiri.

Ya, kesalahan yang membuatku harus berjalan cepat sambil menutup wajah saat ia mulai menyadari keberadaanku.

Nah, jika kalian penasaran , mari kuputarkan waktu untukmu, menilik seperti apa kesalahanku saat itu...

.

.

.

.

_"Jungwoo! Dasar lamban! Apa bokongmu sudah terlalu berat untuk dibuat berjalan?!"_

_Jungkook kembali memutar arah dan menarik Jungwoo agar berjalan lebih cepat. Aku pun ikut berlari menyetarai mereka. _

_"Sabar! Semua pasti kebagian makanan"_

_"Sabar gundulmu! Hari ini ada roll kayu manis untuk 50 murid pertama!". Bambam berteriak hingga seluruh kantin menatapnya. _

_"Lalu?". Jungwoo mengedipkan mata._

_"Ya aku mau itu sekarang!", ujarku histeris sambil menuju ke antrian yang cukup panjang dan masuk kedalamnya. Aku mulai menghitung murid yang mengantri sementara ketiga temanku baru saja berdiri di belakangku._

_"42... 43... 44.. Ya! Kita masih kebagian rollnya!", ujarku senang. Jungkook dan Bambam melebarkan matanya antusias,sedangkan Jungwoo terlihat tidak peduli._

_Setelah penantian yang cukup lama, tiba giliranku untuk mendapatkan makanan dan sepiring... "Roll kayu manis!", sahutku senang saat si ibu kantin mulai memasukkan kue itu kedalam makan siangku. _

_Aku pun berjalan dengan girang sambil menatapnya dengan ganas—maksudku kue kayu manis itu. Saat ingin mendaratkan pantatku di bangku kantin, tiba-tiba terjadi pergerakan yang amat sangat cepat dan selanjutnya yang kulihat,KUE KEBANGGAANKU TIDAK ADA! RAIB! HILANG._

_Aku membelalakkan mata, melihat pencuri yang berlari menjauhi. _

_"YA! LUCAS WONG! JANGAN AMBIL KUE-KU!"_

_Sebagai balasannya, ia hanya tertawa keras dan mengacungkan roll kayu manisku diudara—mengejek. _

_Dengan semangat 45 yang menggebu-gebu, aku mengejarnya dan tidak mempedulikan nampan yang masih kubawa di kedua tanganku. Berlari berputar-putar hingga seperempat energiku tersedot karena si berengsek Lucas itu terlalu cepat!. Aku terus berlari tanpa lelah demi sepotong kue roll, tolol memang, dan aku baru menyadarinya sesudah aku menabrak seseorang hingga kami berdua jatuh tersungkur. Dan makananku tumpah di baju seragamnya. _

_Setelah itu, yang kutahu hanyalah sorot mata tajamnya yang seakan melubangi kepalaku. Dan ketiga temanku yang terus meminta maaf kepada orang itu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

HAH TIDAK!

Aku jadi berkeringat dingin karena menceritakan hal ini, huh.

Sungguh, dia sangat jauh dari kata ramah saat ia bertemu denganku. Lirikan matanya seakan ingin membelahku menjadi dua,lalu dengan angkuhnya ia berjalan melewatiku. Namun anehnya, ia akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang _easy_ _going_ dan santai jika berada di dekat orang lain. Bahkan, tersenyum dengan sangat lebar hingga gusi-nya terlihat!

_World must be kidding me!_

Aku berfikir jika kejadian itu didasari atas kesalahan Lucas! Karena ia yang membuat kekacauan itu. Tapi, kalau difikir-fikir lagi, jatuhnya sih, aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku meletakkan nampan dulu baru berlari mengejar Lucas, _kan_?

Argh!

Tidak terlalu bodoh bagiku untuk mengerti bahwa aku dibenci oleh kakak kelas satu tingkatku sendiri, yang namanya membumbung tinggi mengalahkan almamater sekolah. Si ketua klub sepakbola yang teramat populer. _The most wanted boy_, Nakamoto _freaking_ Yuta _is the name._

Dan aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan tenangku di sekolah..

.

.

.

.

**Halo!**

**This is my first story, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari akun ini hehe. Gimana-gimana? Bagus ga? apa jelek? ya maklum aja sih soalnya buatnya pas lagi gaboot hoho. Pokoknya, kritik saran dipersilahkan, review-review juseyo!**

**salam manis dari bwerryy, muah!**


End file.
